1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to aircraft flight control surfaces and controlling aircraft flight control surfaces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for implementing stops to limit a range of movement of an aircraft flight control surface or other moveable structure electronically in an actuator controller for controlling the position of the flight control surface or other structure via an actuator.
2. Background
Aircraft flight control surfaces are moveable structures on an aircraft that allow a pilot to adjust and control the attitude of the aircraft in flight. Ailerons, elevators, rudders, spoilers, flaps, slats, and air brakes are examples of aircraft flight control surfaces for fixed-wing aircraft.
Aircraft flight control surfaces may be moved by appropriate actuators. For example, various types of linear actuators, rotary actuators, or other actuators may be used to move aircraft flight control surfaces. For example, without limitation, a linear actuator for moving an aircraft flight control surface may comprise a piston in a cylinder.
It may be desirable to limit the range of allowable movement of an aircraft flight control surface to avoid undesired conditions. For example, without limitation, undesired contact of the flight control surface with another object may result in structural inconsistencies in the flight control surface. The range of movement of an aircraft flight control surface may be limited using appropriate stops. For example, the range of movement of an aircraft flight control surface may be limited using appropriate mechanical stops. Alternatively, the range of movement of an aircraft flight control surface may be limited using electronic limiting functions.
Various limitations and drawbacks may be associated with using mechanical stops and current electronic limiting functions to limit the range of movement of aircraft flight control surfaces. A system and method for limiting the range of movement of aircraft flight control surfaces and other moveable structures that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of current systems and methods may be desired. For example, without limitation, a relatively simple and robust system for implementing stops to limit the range of movement of aircraft flight control surfaces and other movable structures with high reliability and accuracy may be desired.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possible other issues.